


Sorry.

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn, Slave Rhys, Smut, pre-heat, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Rhys goes inside Jack's home office even though he forbidden him to. He gets caught.(This was a chapter from a fic I never published, hope it still makes sense without the whole story)





	Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Excuse my grammar, english isn't my native language.  
Hope you'll enjoy it.

There were rules. Rhys was aware of it. But so much time has passed since the CEO of Hyperion choose to keep him and made him sign a contract. He has already broken half of these rules, always under Jack's monitoring. But still, these papers couldn't mean anything anymore, right?

Rhys could access to all the penthouse except, the home office. Which was frustrating. He doubted the CEO had things to hide, he would always brag about people he killed, those he manipulated... Definitely, not the kind of man who had secrets. Plus, Rhys was his property. Why would he have secrets for a slave who couldn't even walk through Helios without being escorted by guards?

His flesh hand was shaking as he pushed the door open. After a while, he stepped inside the office, mouth half open as he looked around him. The room was full of precious things, artifacts coming from monsters the CEO defeated, items from rival companies he destroyed, portraits of Jack, some statues smaller than those in his real office, and a vault key. Rhys swallowed, probably was it the reason Jack didn't allow his presence here.

Arms crossed over his chest, Rhys took a better look at the key. It wasn't impressing, but even a slave knows how much that kind of thing cost. A lot of money, but mainly, a lot of lives  
"Touch it!" ordered a growling voice.  
Rhys felt his heart pounding, scared as he saw Jack entering the room. He needed to talk, quick. Beg for mercy or this mistake would cost him. "I'-I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad." Jack's eyes gave him a ruthless look. He reiterated its order, getting closer to his slave. 

Rhys did as he was told, a bit relieved as a warm hand gently stroked his back. The younger man used his flesh fingers to touch the key, but even with these fingers, he only felt a cold wave coming from it. Nothing as he would imagine.  
"Did you have any idea how many slaves had this opportunity?" Jack was so close, his breath strokes Rhys’ ear. "Answer, I won't hurt you, kiddo.”  
"Probably not many... Am I the first?" The older man nodded, forcing Rhys to face him and rubbing his fingers through the messy hair. It wasn't long since the omega left the bed.  
"Looks like I forgot to lock the door..." Jack sighed, disappointment hearable in his voice. It was a test, and Rhys failed.

Surprisingly, it became harder for the Alpha to be tough on the omega. Despite the fact Rhys used to be a whore, slave whore but still, he had so much innocence and hope sparkling in his eyes.  
Jack had to kiss him. Just a soft kiss on his lips so he understood, nothing bad would happen to him. Not when the Alpha was around.

"I'm sorry J... daddy." Rhys's voice changed, suddenly all soft and eager. Jack smirked but kept a dangerous look on his face, a hand now stroking Rhys's neck.  
"Oh! Daddy isn't mad. Just disappointed. How many times did I told you not to come here?" The younger man bit his lips, heterochromatic eyes loosely looking at a spot on the floor. He hated when Jack was half acting like he didn't give a shit about him, nothing could hurt his feeling as much as these eyes. Like if, suddenly, he was an enemy to the man.  
And Jack knew it. That was the reason why he chose to kiss Rhys so hard he bumped him into the wall.  
Rhys welcomed his tongue with a moan, already feeling shivers throughout his body. The taste of whisky filled his mouth and damn if he didn't like that. Jack pinned him against the wall, kissing him with so much passion he closed his eyes.

If the alpha couldn't say how much he cared, his gestures towards the omega were a hint. He tried to erase the fear, drowning it under every touch, every kiss and every look he gave Rhys. He felt guilty for all the fear he inspired to the younger man.  
If he had to be honest with himself, he loved seeing Rhys in his home office. Messy hair, barefoot and wearing a shirt he’d stolen in Jack's wardrobe. The omega needed his scent to feel secure.  
"Daddy, can I show you how sorry I am?" The fear was gone. So close to his heat, Rhys began playful and his scent... Definitely, Jack's favorite.  
The Alpha groaned as younger man unzipped his pants. "Are you sure baby? You want daddy to take care of you?"  
Jack pressed a finger in Rhys mouth, the omega sucked it greedily. Loud moan escaping him as Jack find out he was wearing nothing under the shirt. The older man rubbed his left hand through Rhys’ shaft. "You already hard kitten? Always so eager for me."  
The lips wrapped around his finger made him hard, but he had other plans for today… Just an idea to show that _he_ was wrong. Not Rhysie. Never Rhysie.

He knelt, so quick Rhys didn't have the time to say anything. A last look at the omega and he put his head under the large shirt.  
Jack started by kissing the omega cock and balls, making him gasp. Rhys overbalanced when Jack parted his cheeks and rubbed a finger at his entrance. With his robot hand, Rhys grabbed the shelf next to them to stop himself from falling.  
"J-Jack... I..."  
The alpha licked the head of Rhys' cock with the tip of his tongue before taking him fully in his mouth. The omega's legs felt like jelly, it was so good he couldn't even breath.  
It was the first time his master did that, first time _Jack_ acted like this instead of punishing him in a way or another.  
"Jack!" Rhys screamed as a finger was pressed inside him. He was so close. "Be a good boy." Whispered the alpha, before putting his mouth on Rhys' cock again and working him open.  
The flesh hand took some stability in Jack's hair -how good it was to feel him under his shirt- as these words blurred Rhys' vision. He tried not to put too much pressure when he came, crying when Jack swallowed it all. 

He fought to keep his eyes open when Jack faced him again. "I'm so proud of you kitten."  
The alpha wanted to be inside Rhys so bad, but the kid was too tired. Pre-heat already swallowing all his energy so he could be more efficient once in heat.  
He managed to remove the hand clung at the shelf - a vault key is precious! - and cuddled Rhys. "Next time, I'll take you on my desk... You earned the right to walk in this room. Even when I'm not home." Not that receiving a blow job was hard, but Jack needed an excuse. "Now, I'll put you back to bed and then I'm going to work."  
The omega smiled, right before falling asleep in Jack's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it I may post the whole thing. IDK.


End file.
